Random
by Subservient Dreamer
Summary: Chapter I: Bets and Schemes. 'Yugi inwardly smiles, knowing full well what it meant. Malik and Bakura were...' AnzuMalik...Bakura?
1. Prologue

**Author's notes: **I owe the idea of this whole entire fic to my lovely group of psychotic, demented, and manic friends. I love you all! May the purple light of your insanity further inspire me in my endeavor to write as many PRO-ANZU Yu-Gi-Oh fics as my unusually long-fingered hands can.

Pairings: **AnzuXMalik**, others may appear in the future at my discretion

**Notes: **The only thing that would really make this story slightly AU would be the fact Bakura has his own body and Marik has been banished to the Shadow Realm. Also, this is just the prologue, where I explain the whole idea of a "random". Things, like Malik and Bakura's behavior, will be explained later. Who knows? Maybe the pairing will change…or maybe not…

Oh, and I'd like to thank **Va1201 and Demona **who was going to beta this…but couldn't because of a mishap with her computer. X.x Ah well, it's that thought that counts

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! The whole "random" thing, though, belongs to me and my home skillets. I mean, uh, my friends. Word.

"_**Random"**_

**Prologue: Mazaki's random**

"_If I asked you, 'What's your random?', would you look at me like I had grown an extra head? Most likely, yes. See, a "random" is that special, so special it may be close to "intellectually challenged", something you do when someone calls out the word "random". Me? Ah, well you see, my random is the exact thing that started this whole…fiasco, should I say? What is my random, you ask? Well now, if I told you that, it would ruin the surprise…"_

* * *

The Kame game shop. Normally, a quiet, almost completely unnoticeable mom-and-pop shop that houses many fine duel monster cards. Not today, however.

Today, the sounds of the raucous laughter, shouts, and screams of teenagers filled the space and floated out of the open doorway and into the streets. It had become a tradition after the Battle City tournament to gather every Saturday to play duel monsters and video games, and consume twice their body weight in junk food and sodas, of course. That was one year ago, and now, them being in their junior year, still kept the tradition going strong.

Let us further observe the current inhabitants of this quaint little shop, shall we?

Behind the counter, feet propped up unceremoniously on the glass counter and hands folded behind his head was Bakura. A scowl was ever present on his pale features and his cinnamon-brown eyes would occasionally open to gaze down with a false contempt at the teenagers spread out below him. In all honesty, he didn't really hold negative feelings toward them any longer, but one has to keep their reputation, don't they?

Puppy and chocolate brown eyes were fixated on the television screen before them as sporadic flashes of a dismembered head or splotch of blood here and there presented themselves to the drooling, fascinated boys.

Jou and Honda. Two boys that hold a fondness for each other akin to a brotherly love. Although both a little goofy and even immature at times, ask any of their friends about them and they'll all say the same thing: They're trustworthy, and always come through for their loved ones when in trouble. So it's safe to say both are great to depend upon.

"Hey, gimme the popcorn, jerkwad!" A hand promptly shoved itself into the blonde's face as the other busied itself with the theft of the popcorn bowl. "Get your hand outta my face, spike-head!" Small, buttery balls of yellow began to fly around the room as the two wrestled; shouts and occasional curse words flying from their mouths.

…Did I say these two were dependable? Well, as they say, you can't judge a book by its cover…

Just a bit beyond the two rascals sat Yugi and Yami. A pair of dark amethyst and light amethyst, so close in color it was almost impossible to differentiate, both scrutinized the game in front of themselves, a million different tactics swarming in their minds to help guide them to their ultimate goal: victory over the other.

Yami was so focused on the game in front of himself; his intense gaze never left the playing field. The light gaze of Yugi, however, couldn't help but flicker every so often to the blue and white checkered couch sitting behind Jou and Honda, who just now started to calm down and once again veg out on the movie.

What was it that Yugi found so enrapturing, that he would even put the chance of winning against his counterpart in danger, just to sneak a peek? Why, none other than the brunette sandwiched between Ryou and Malik.

Anzu Mazaki. An aspiring dancer, ever optimistic and one who always searches for every possible path to her goal, never giving up even when it seems impossible to continue on.

Her pair of unnaturally vibrant blue eyes casually watched the TV, but sometimes snuck a worried look at the boy to her left, and an almost pleading one to her right.

Ryou Bakura. Though he may not have been as close-knit as the others, he couldn't help but say yes when Anzu suddenly showed up at his doorstep asking if he wanted to join them for a movie. Out of everyone, Anzu was the one who made the largest effort to include him on activities they did. Unfortunately for Anzu, he rather enjoyed the bloodbath that was playing on the screen, so help from him was out of the question.

What exactly was it that Anzu needed help with? The boy, or man, as he would most certainly correct, that decided to make himself quite comfortable next to Anzu not so long ago. He had come in with Bakura, who originally came looking for his roommate. But when his gaze fell upon the girl on the couch, a devious smile spread upon his handsome features. Why not have a little fun before he left…?

And so Anzu was left squirming as Malik would inch ever closer, warm breath tickling the girl's ears, fingers "accidentally" brushing against her arm here and there.

She would be lying to herself if she said she didn't enjoy the feeling his skin against her own produced, and yet she continued to deny the electric, thrilling sensation, trying desperately to push his very existence to the far corners of her mind.

And it worked…for a while. Soon, the movie came to an end, and everyone said their goodbyes until no one but the two were left on the couch, for Yami and Yugi went up front to close the store.

And did she imagine it, or did Bakura wink at her as he left?

And this is where our story begins, on a white and blue checkered couch in the musky darkness of the Kame game shop.

_

* * *

__Breathe Anzu, breathe…Oh, not too hard! Then he'll think you're nervous…_

As Anzu tried frantically to control the rise and fall of her chest, Malik shifted on the sofa so he could face the girl; one leg dangling off the side as the other was curled on the cushion.

Idly, his hand traversed the back of the couch until it came to Anzu's hair, and stopped. Long, deft fingers weaved in and out of the silken chocolate, as he leaned just a bit closer then she would've liked.

"I want to play a game with you, Mazaki…" Thick, warm, and heady, his breath tickled her ear and she barely managed to suppress the delightful shiver that threatened to overtake her body. She knew the signs of a physical attraction…but with _him? _There was just no way…there had to be some rational explanation for this…

Clearing her throat, she scooted back from him and turned to meet his piquant gaze. And she found herself trapped. Enthralling, enchanting, alluring. There really was no word perfect enough to describe his eyes, so pretty and mysterious…

"W-what kind of game?" She inwardly winced. Her voice sounded weak, vulnerable, as if she was his prey and without really trying, he already caught her. His other hand slowly moved between them, tracing circles that barely, just barely, brushed against her bare leg. She was beginning to regret having worn shorts.

"I want play a game called 'Random'…" A moment of confusion, and perhaps, disappointment? If the situation had been different, she may have laughed. What was she hoping; that he wanted to play doctor and the naughty nurse? Great, now her hormones were getting the best of her.

"How do you play?" Something identifiable, and something that unnerved her, flashed in his eyes, the color that reminded her of violets and lilacs, before he answered in the voice that sent shivers down her spine, dark and full of secrets she found she was dying to unravel.

"Every time you hear the word 'random', there will be something you have to do, no matter the circumstances. It could be a phrase you have to say, a noise you have to make, or…an action you have to take." The suspicion that had begun creeping on her earlier began to trickle away. So all he wanted to do really was to play a game? And yet again, that fleeting stab of disappointment.

"Alright, I'm up for it." He smiled. A fox's smile full of secrets and trickery. "Good. Then your random will be…you have to kiss the person nearest to you." She sputtered.

"I have to _what?_ No, there's just no – I'm not…I can't! I won't! I don't want to play." Pouting, she crossed her arms and glared, a fierce, roaring blue fire clashing with a dancing, merry purple.

He 'tsked', wagging a finger in front of her teasingly. "You already agreed to play, Anzu. You're not going to go back on it…are you?" She lowered her head to glare up at him from underneath dark lashes. "Maybe I will."

The corner of Malik's mouth twitched. That wouldn't do at all. He'd been waiting forever for the chance to be alone with her, corner her, and now she was going to defy him? Well maybe he had to try a different approach then…

He smiled once again and trapped her with his eyes. "I'll play if you play." The hot anger wavered and she asked hesitantly, "What do you mean?"

Malik leaned in closer, so close their faces were just inches apart. "I mean, you can give me a random if you agree to mine." Quickly, so quick that she wasn't even positive it happened, his hand brushed against her cheek before he claimed his previous spot on the couch.

It was rather hot in there, she decided. So she agreed. She agreed to play his game, as long as she could get out of there where her thoughts seemed to be muddled and every nerve was on fire, sensitive to everything.

Anzu shot off the couch and strode to the door. Before leaving, she turned and gave him a fox's smile of her own. "Whenever you hear the word 'random', Malik, you will go to the nearest person and ask them to take a hot bath with you." A wink, and she pranced out.

Malik was left sitting on the couch, a look that warred with stun and annoyance on his face. Then he smirked. "Touché, Mazaki, touché."

Oh what fun the next few days would be for Yugi and company…

_**To be continued…**_

Well, that's it for the prologue! Ah, I'm going to have so much fun with these two. Please keep in mind that there's a definite chance the rating will go up in the future. Oh, and if you're wondering…yes, I do have a "random" of my own. Nothing too bad. Except when you're downtown where there are _a lot_ of people…

Please leave your thoughts/comments! Constructive criticism is always welcome, and I think I'd like **three** or so reviews before I continue…


	2. Bets and Schemes

Well, seeing as how I cannot respond to you lovely, lovely reviewers in my story, I will just have to reply to each and every one of you (non-anonymous) peoples to show you my gratitude…I just don't know how I'm supposed to make up to you the fact I'm so slow at updating. Other than the fact my computer was stolen, and the laptop I was borrowing from a friend had a virus on it.

**Disclaimer: **In the prologue.

**Note: **You may notice random POV shifts in my writing, but I'm doing it on purpose to try and give it a more…dramatic, I suppose, effect. Whether it will work or not…

"Random" 

**Chapter I: Bets and Schemes**

_So now you know. Now you know the big, fat secret that has taken the nice, stable routine that was my life, turned it left, turned it right, turned it upside down and then threw it off into oblivion. And so now here I am, left floating along with it, wondering why. Why me, why now, and moreover, why **them **of all people…_

* * *

Little Yugi Mouto sat on his child's size bed, big, bright innocent eyes glancing up at his ceiling, full of thought. Little Yugi Mouto turned on his side, his big, bright innocent eyes slanting, a sigh escaping his pale lips. Little Yugi Mouto shut his eyes, clenched his small fists.

Little Yugi Mouto. _Little Yugi Mouto. _

On the back of his eyelids played a scene, a scene of a stunningly gorgeous brunette dancer sitting on his couch with a no-good, rotten, rebel, enviable and enthralling platinum blonde.

How was he supposed to get _her _if _he_ was just _little _Yugi Mouto? To his annoyance, one lone crystal tear-drop, small, pure, and beautiful, slid down his cheek.

If only Yugi Mouto would realize he was just like that crystal tear-drop; beautiful, pure, and small.

* * *

Anzu hated it. She was normally a very amiable person; giving casual hellos to anyone who seemed would like it as she walked down the street. But not today, oh no, not today. She had to keep her eyes cast down, watchful gaze glancing up every so often so she could make sure she steered well clear of everyone's path.

She felt it. She felt it like one would feel a spider crawling in their sleeping bags, but be unable to find it. It was so…so…_annoying!_

He was watching her. Of course she knew it. How could anyone not feel those intense, vivid, probing eyes?

But there was nothing she could do, for he wouldn't show himself, not until she slipped up and got close to someone, _anyone. _

Although forlornly unbeknownst to the brunette was that there was a plan set into motion. A plan that would not stray from its designated track, and would bring even more disorder and dismay into her life, if it was even possible.

* * *

"Excuse me." A young man said, voice with just a hint of underlying amusement and perhaps…eagerness.

Said man had bumped into a child, whom was holding a doll that swiftly fell to the ground. And of course, he being the fine _gentleman _that he was, had to stop and pick it up for the child.

But what do you know? Completely forgetting her mission to avoid all human life form at any cost, Miss Anzu Mazaki had stooped to help the child as well.

The pair's hands touch, and they both look up. A pair of widened, undoubtedly surprised blue eyes meet the opposite pair of charcoaled crimson, and the young man smiles.

"Random." She gasps, looking to her right to see a tall, lean figure clad in black leather and a motorcycle helmet.

Malik Ishtar.

Anzu slowly stood, an incredulous look and a pretty blush painting her features. Her mouth worked for a minute before any coherent words besides stuttering are heard and she said, "That isn't fair! We aren't allowed to use our randoms on each other!"

A deep, sultry laugh like wine escapes him and he shakes his head.

"Oh no Anzu, not me. Look across from you. Him." Anzu, perhaps with regret, looks across at the young man with the unnaturally large smile and the all too natural mistrustful glint in his eye.

"Why, fancy meeting you here Miss Mazaki." He said with a bit of vim in his voice.

"Bakura." Anzu groans out, taking one step back, Malik and Bakura taking one step forward.

The hapless girl glances from one boy to the next, each looking gleeful and predatory not only in their smiles, but in their eyes as well. Her own eyes slant slightly when realization dawns upon her.

"This was…you two _planned _this, didn't you?"

Shoulder to shoulder, never losing their smiles, the two glance at each other and back to the girl as they shrug, Anzu continuing her backwards walk, and they their pursuit.

And at last, her salvation comes, in the small package of Yugi Mouto.

"Oh!" She and Yugi both cry out as Anzu turns to look at who she had almost knocked over. She apologizes several times as Yugi daringly glares at the now thoroughly disappointed, and now thoroughly pissed pair of Malik and Bakura.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you, Anzu." She immediately turns, overjoyed for the distraction and shakes her head.

"Oh no, Yugi, trust me. It's no problem at all. Say, how about I come over to your place and we go over the math exam for tomorrow?"

Delightedly surprised, he says yes and offers his arm. Anzu takes it, and just when either Malik or Bakura were able to protest, she turns and grins a Cheshire grin.

"Hey Malik," she says coyly, "Random!"

A girlish giggle floats in the air and Yugi inwardly smiles, knowing full well what it meant.

Malik and Bakura were going to take a hot bath together.

* * *

Never had either of the two felt so awkward. Never had either of the two felt so disgusted. And never, ever had either of the two felt so _angry._

"This is your fault, you know!" Malik shouted, wincing as he set the cool ice pack to his head. The smack he received from Bakura after asking that dirty little question was, they both knew, pretty much inevitable.

Bakura snorted, throwing a dirty look, as well as a rude gesture, his way. "Whatever. It was your stupid plan."

"Yeah, and you're the one who went along with 'my stupid plan'", Malik retorted.

Bakura sat on the couch opposite of Malik's, letting out an impatient sigh and roll of the eyes. "Look, we don't need to be playing any blaming game against each other; we need to focus on the real one at hand. Little Miss Anzu Mazaki still owes us her random."

"And so do we." Malik replied dryly.

"Uh, really, it's _you _that owes it, not me."

Malik sat up, gingerly holding the ice pack and glared at the pale-haired man in front of him. "Yes, but you were the one next to me, just as you were the one next to Anzu during hers, and just as you were the one that started this whole bet!"

Malik's voice rose steadily, until he was dark in the face and heavy in the head. "Ugh, and did you have to hit me so hard?" He added, slumping back into the sofa.

Bakura scoffed. "I'm sorry if the idea of being anywhere near your naked body kind of freaks me out."

Malik let out a noncommittal groan, waving his hand towards the other man. "So, like you said before, we still have the matter of the 'randoms' to attend."

And just then, the workings of another scheme began to form in Bakura's mind. The corner of his mouth twitched once, and he leaned forward, making sure to whisper, lest his roommate decide to overhear.

"Why don't we just kill two birds with one stone?"

His headache dissipating, Malik sat up and listened eagerly to the new plan that just may bring about a winner to this bet.

And it would be him, he knew, for there was no one better at his art.

* * *

"And so, by carrying the chicken and multiplying it by blue, we get the product of the two's wild monkey sex."

Anzu absent-mindedly nodded her head, eyes fixated on the ceiling as she flipped the pages of the math book in her lap. "Uh-huh Yugi."

Her study partner let out a bothered sigh and decided to sit closer to the entity of his morning, day, and night's thoughts.

"Anzu, you weren't even listening to me."

Again, she nodded and let out a vague reply. "For all you know, I could've asked you on a date to the new dance club." A blush immediately spread on his cheeks after speaking the words, so he turned his face away from her.

At that, Anzu laughed and ruffled his hair, like she would've a younger brother. "Thanks Yugi, you always know how to cheer me up."

He laughed too, a hollow laugh, and gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder. "I'm glad I could help. But I do wish what was bothering you so much." He probed, eyes of plum peeking up from his oversized bangs.

She gave him a thoughtful look, but decided better. "I'm sorry, but it's something I think I have to work out on my own, so I think I should probably go home. At least I know I can have some alone time there." She added as an almost bitter afterthought.

"Well alright", Yugi started, helping her pack her things, "But if you ever need to talk, know that I'll be here, Anzu."

It was said with such a sweet, fierce sincerity that it made her stop. Anzu gave him a small smile and stooped down, pecking him on the forehead.

"I will Yugi." She left the room, throwing a "And I promise to stay out of any trouble!" over her shoulder, for she knew he had "the look" on his face.

After saying a quick goodbye to Yami at the counter, she stepped out of the store, squinting and holding a hand above her eyes to shield them from the bright sun.

"Oh no…" A breathy whisper escaped her lips as she began walking, Malik and Bakura heading her way.

"Why can't they just leave me alone?" The devilish duo was heading straight her way, and for sure they had already seen her. "Might as well try not to avoid them…"

She met their gazes head on. But they were different…sure, last time they seemed awfully bright and mischievous…but now…

They made her physically shudder. Fiery. Sizzling. Searing. She stared up at them, licking her lips. If that was just what their looks could do, imagine what she would feel like when they touched her…

Anzu promptly mentally slapped herself. Hard. Her moment of ecstasy was over. When did it become _them? _When did it become even one of them, for that matter?

"You owe us, Miss Mazaki." Bakura tutted and tsked, his voice like liquid fire and Anzu found she once again lost herself. "I do believe you do." Malik agreed, moving just close enough to be sure his breath tickled her ear.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and shakily said "You owe me too." Both snickered and kept staring her down. Bakura barely constrained his grin. "We know. And we plan to pay you off, but you shall pay us off at the same time."

Gods, his voice was so…

Anzu was swooning. Swooning, utterly lost. She nodded, hearing the words, the sultry sounds, though they meant nothing to her. Mindlessly, like she was under a spell, she took their outstretched hands and followed them to wherever they were taking her.

She just wished she could cool off wherever she was going, maybe lose a few articles of clothing.

And she would.

_**To be continued…**_

Ummmm, yyyyyeah. I do believe the rating just _may _have to go up, and I do believe I would like to do a lemon chapter – exclusively for (my penname will be on my profile once I get one)…or personally sent by e-mail (once internet is up and running).

Questions? Go ahead and ask, and I shall answer (if you aren't anonymous)!


End file.
